


The Arcade Worker

by Sharp outfit Chan (Fyahlord)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 1980s, 80s AU, Angst, Arcade Worker Carmilla, F/F, Fluff, Gamer Carmilla, HSAU, High school student Laura, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humor, Kinda, Smut, Trigger warnings in certain chapters, damaged Carmilla, damaged Laura, jerk Laura and Carmilla, popular laura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyahlord/pseuds/Sharp%20outfit%20Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>80s Au<br/>Carmilla a snarky arcade worker, meets Laura Hollis a high school senior with a lot on her plate. Both girls have a lot of baggage, and find themselves drawn to each other. Can they escape the life they are unhappy with?<br/>Who gives a shit, Carmilla's got a high score on Galaga to beat.</p><p>"You are an odd pair. Sitting together under the stars listening to the police. You’re not even friends but fuck it who cares. Your arm is wrapped around her shoulders holding her close to your chest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Of course leave it to some snot nose 12 year old to beat your high score on Galaga. The name Dav in gold letters taunts you, every time you fail to win back your spot. And you’re now down to your last hand full of tokens and you can already feel your right thumb burning from every jab at the fire button.

You’re so close this time just a few more-

Failure once again, the little tune of your ship’s demise makes you want to put your fist through the screen.

“Fuck” you growl slapping the joystick in rage.

You rummage through you pockets for more quarters or tokens.

Nothing

“Goddammit” you press your fore head against the sticky soda covered control panel,  _‘Okay Dav you win this round’_

It’s nearing midnight; the arcade is empty aside from you and Paul, who sits behind the counter an Uncanny X-men comic covering his face.  Issue 141, you haven’t read that one; maybe he’ll let you borrow it.

“Did you win” he asks sarcastically not bothering to look up as you approach the counter. 

“No” you pull a stool beside him, content with just brooding for the next half hour.

“Good job” he mumbles, clearly not paying attention to what you’ve said, flipping lazily through the comic.

You ignore his comment.

The place is dead, you don’t even know why your boss has you working the night shift, it’s a school night, and no one has come in since 8.

Which is odd because there are usually a bunch of older teens that come in after late.

So when the bell at the door chimes, you nearly fall out of your seat in surprise. Paul doesn’t react, simply flipping another page.

A girl walks in, she’s maybe 16 or 17 years old, with long dirty blonde hair and arms full of candy. But her outfit makes you do a double take, for she is dressed in what appears to be a ballroom gown, her make up is smudged and ruined by tear tracks and she has no shoes on.

“Um yeah hi, I was wondering I you have a copy of Friday the 13th” she asks approaching the counter giving you a better look at her.

You recognise her, Laura Hollis; she was a few years below you at high school, which means she’s probably a senior now, she was pretty popular from what you recall.

You blink, slowly processing that she has asked you a question.

“Uh yeah, I um, Paul” You hiss elbowing the lazy asshole.

“What?” he grunts still not looking up.

“Where’s Friday the 13th?”

“In the back” he point’s with his thumb over his shoulder.

“I’ll be back in a sec” you tell her, and she nods with a weak forced smile.

You’re gone for about five seconds, returning with the movie only to find her with more candy in her arms, looking even sadder than before.

You don’t like seeing her sad.

“Um here it is”. You flash an awkward smile and wave the VHS, which gets a little chuckle from her.

“Thanks, I heard this is super scary”

Paul snorts at her comment, causing you to once again elbow him.

“That’ll be 5 dollars, unless you want to become a member it’ll only be 3.50”

“Sure why the hell not” she shrugs letting out a wet laugh. “Now I just need to find someone to watch it with me”

It just a throw away comment, something to make conversation, she’s not actually asking you to watch it with her, but strangely deep down you wish she was.

“I’ll watch it with you” Paul says finally looking up from his comic.

He’s got like this creepy eyebrow wiggle he does whenever he thinks he has a chance. He’s flashed it at you a few times, but stopped after you kept punching him.

You grit your teeth as he literally shoves you out the way to lean over the counter.

“I can ever hold your hand if you get scared”. He’s really laying it on thick.

But Laura doesn’t look pleased. Ha, with any luck she’ll slap him.

“Well it is getting dark, and I don’t really want to walk home alone” she says with a thoughtful look, making Paul smile wider. “What time you finish working?”

“I can finish now baby if you like” Paul smirks, already vaulting over the counter.

“Oh I wasn’t talking to you”. She flips her hair, not even looking at Paul, okay this girl went from cute to hot in like a second.  

“So, what time you finish?” she says again, and this time you realise she’s talking to you.

“Um, I can leave in like ten if you don’t mind waiting?”

She flashes you a smile that makes you melt. Even better is the look on Paul’s face, it’s kinda like a cross between a goldfish and a trying really hard to push out a shit. Priceless.

You clean up as quickly as possible, wiping down each console whilst Laura watches on in interest.

“So how long have you worked here?” she asks as you wipe down Donkey Kong.

“Um since grade 10 I think”.

“You look familiar, have we met” she tilts her head to the side, trying to get a better look at you.

“Probably, we went to school together” you huff trying to pry off bubble gum “I was a senior when you were like a sophomore”

“Oohh yeahh, Carmilla right? You’re Will’s older sister”

“Please don’t remind me I’m related to that loser”

 

By the last console your arm is almost dead as you furiously try to clean off a splatter of melted cheese. Who the fuck let kids bring food in here.

You look up at the screen and of course, it’s fucking Galga.

“Dav” you mutter.

“Um are you ready to go?” Laura asks, appearing from behind the game, carrying even more candy.

“Fuck it” You say throwing down your rag “yeah let’s go”.

Jog behind the counter and grab your bag, then try not to sprint over to meet Laura at the door.

“Bye” she waves at Paul as you both leave

 “Yeah cya Paulllll” you smirk, and he flips you the finger.

 

* * *

 

You walk together mostly in silence which is a bit awkward. You don’t really know what to say to this girl.

It’s pretty dark, with the street lights being few and far between. At one point a cat knocks over a bin making Laura yelp and grab your arm. She doesn’t let go and you both continue your walk.

“Thanks for walking me home, I didn’t want to walk alone, and I defiantly didn’t want that guy to come with me”

You let out a sharp bark of laughter at her comment. “Pauls not that bad, sure a little creepy, but you’re welcome”.

“Well this is me” she points at a large two storey house on the left.

You walk her to the front gate, which she opens with a little key from her purse.

‘Okay well cya’ is ready in your mind as you get your body prepared to bolt in embarrassment. But she stops you, leading you up the pathway to the front steps.

She plunks down very ungracefully for someone dressed in a ball gown. You stand awkwardly in front of her, only moving when she pats the stone step next to her. ‘ _Great, you’re like her lap dog’._

You flop down next her and she starts ripping into a candy bar, offering you one which you take.

“Tonight has been really fucking shit” she laughs humourlessly.

You silently bite into your chocolate listening intently.

“Sorry, you probably don’t want to hear about it” she sniffles, wiping her nose on the back of her hand. You can see tears glistening in her eyes and the way she’s biting her lip means she’s holding back sobs.

“Well, I am curious as to why you’re” you signal to her outfit with your candy bar “dressed like that”.

You both share a light laugh, and she unwraps another candy bar.

“It was prom tonight” she whispers softly “It’s dumb never mind”. She shakes her head and again goes silent.

“Something is clearly bothering you, and yeah maybe it’s dumb, but if you want to talk I’ll listen….. it’s not like I got anything better to do” you add the last part in, you know, just to make sure you don’t sound like a loser.

She presses her lips together, before letting out a heavy sigh.

“I was meant to go with someone…” she explains, sucking in a shaky breath “but they never showed, they called me like half an hour after they were meant to pick me up, saying that they couldn’t and that they were sorry”.

You never went to prom, you didn’t understand the big deal about it, but you felt bad for Laura.

“Yeah that sucks… um, that person is an idiot, they don’t know what they’re missing” your attempt at comfort is woefully embarrassing right down to the awful pat/hug thing you give her.

“Thanks” she smiles, leaning her head against your shoulder “The worst part is going to be see them at school tomorrow”.

“I could bash them for you” you offer trying to lighten the mood “I mean I’d probably get my ass handed to me, but I could try I guess”.

“You get your ass kicked? No way. What with these guns? I don’t think so” playing along with the joke she squeezes your right bicep “you’re like wonder woman, you know, if she didn’t have super powers and never worked out”.

“Ha ha, very funny”

You mockingly flex and Laura pretends to swoon.

“Yeah I’m on the football team, I’m the quarterback, so I’m kinda big deal” you say putting on a fake dude voice.

“Shut up” she pants between giggles as you continue to show off your ‘amazing’ muscles.

 

“Okay this is not how I pictured spending my prom, but I kinda feel like this is more fun”

“Yeah totally, fuck prom we can have our own fake prom” you smile “I even got this”.

You pull open your bag and fish out your beaten up Walkman. “Music” you grin, handing her an earphone jack.

“Music, food, a night out under the stairs very romantic” she gives you a mocking wink.

“Oh yeah totally romantic, having a cold ass, eating arcade candy and listening to my shitty mixtape”

She slaps you on the shoulder playfully as the song begins to play.

“I love this song” she says as the Police’s ‘Every Breath you take’ starts playing.

“its okay” you shrug trying not to notice how close she is to you.

She hums along, softly singing at certain parts, her head resting on your shoulder. It’s pretty cold out, and when she start’s shivering you offer her your jacket, which is about two size too big for you, so she’s pretty much drowning in it.

You are an odd pair. Sitting together under the stars listening to the police. You’re not even friends but fuck it who cares.  Your arm is wrapped around her shoulders holding her close to your chest. Her hand is resting just below your collar bone. The song on the mix tape has now changed to ‘Come on Eileen’ and you can feel her head nodding to the beat.

You decide to be brave and reach out to take her hand. You’re so close when she moves away, no long resting on your chest but now leaning back on her elbows.  _‘Dammit’_ the rejection did sting a bit.

“It’s really late” she says her gaze straight ahead, not looking at you.

“Yeah it is”

“I think I’m going to go to bed now” she a bit stumbles on her dress but manages to stand.

“Goodnight Carmilla” she says quickly, turning away to walk towards the door.

Your hop to your feet, a little confused by the sudden coldness she has towards you.

Before you can ever say “goodnight” she’s already disappeared into the house.

 

* * *

 

You’re walk home is slow.

Along the way you are past by many limos full of teenagers heading home or to some party after prom. Some lean out the windows and drunkenly yell, laughing happily, for them the night has only just began.

You past two couples dressed to the nines, the girls are giggling drunkenly, leaning into their dates. The two boys high five each other behind the girls heads.

By the time you reach your neighbourhood there are no teenagers in sight, just faulty street lamps and kicked over trash cans.

The front gate of your house is broken, hanging on just one hinge. Instead of going through the gate you jump the fence as you have done since you were 10. The steps (if you could even call them that) to your front door are cracked and slanted.

Feeling sorry for yourself because some girl you barely know and owes you nothing snubbed you, you thump down on to the steps, elbows on knees and head in hands.

You should probably go to bed, no doubt Paul has told your boss you left early and you’ll most likely be called in tomorrow morning.

But on the bright side, you have a piggy bank filled with quarters.

Tomorrow you’re going to win your high score back.

_‘Fucking count on it Dav’._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Homophobia and allusions to sexual assault  
> sorry about grammar will recheck if any mistakes :)

 

 

The words ‘Out Of Order’ have never felt so much like a knife to the gut.

After the whole weird thing with Laura last night you were so pumped to go work the next morning. You were going to win back your crown as the number 1 Galaga player.

Only to get your dream’s crushed, ‘Out Of Order’.

You’ve had machines die before, but it’s never hurt like this.

‘But why’ you want to yell to the heavens, dropping to your knees like frickin sergeant Elias from Platoon.   _‘Why god, why have you forsaken me so?’_

“Yeah they say she died last night, something about melted cheese getting into the circuits from not being properly cleaned” Paul explains as you stare brokenly at your beloved “I’m sorry dude, but don’t worry, the boss has ordered a new one”.

Ha! a new one, a new one could never live up to the old one’s charm. A new one would not have the same sticky feeling, or the same paint scratched off on the buttons were you rubbed you thumb too hard. Or the same dent in the side where you bashed your knee against it, giving Monic Kentler that awesome hickey, that got her parents to send her to church camp. Yeah you never did hear back from her….. Good memories.

He gives your shoulder a tight squeeze, before leaving you to wallow in your own self-pity and guilt. It was you’re fault, you didn’t clean the cheese… you killed her.

 With a heavy sigh you run a shaky hand over her sticky control panel. Moving slowly, too caress her buttons and joystick. Goodbye old friend.

The day is slow and pointless from that moment on. You can’t help but snap at any kid who so much as dares complain that Galaga is out of commission.

At one point you have to stop yourself from yelling ‘you didn’t love her like I did’. Because you realise that would make you sound crazy, or at least crazier.

It’s not even 5 in the afternoon and already you’ve banned two kids for placing cups of soda on the machines. No more machines will die under your watch.

You don’t even care when one threatens to tell his mom.

“Go on then Richard tell your mommy that I banned you, you broke the rules, think I care what some bible thumping Xanax addicted bitch has to say” you hiss, literally shoving the whiny 12 year old out the door.

You get a kick in the shin (which you probably deserve for insulting his mother) and before you can throttle the little shit he’s already half way down the street. Yep today has been fucking dreadful.

It doesn’t get any better, no it get only gets worse.

* * *

 

It’s a Friday so there’s a lot more people here tonight, mostly kids on sugar highs and stoned teenagers giggling about bullshit. So far you’ve caught four trying to sneak in to the Adult film section. All them using the argument ‘I’ve had sex before, so what’s it matter’, yeah cos you’ll totally let them rent porn on the possibility they may or may not have had sex. All them walk away disappointed.

You don’t notice her at first, you’re far too busy trying to make everyone else’s evening as shitty as yours. But after chasing away another group of horny teenagers you see her.

She’s come with a group of friends, that’s how you spot her, your eyes immediately drawn to the big group of teenaged girls making a raucous in the corner. She notices you staring and whispers to a curly haired girl on her right who straightaway looks over at you and giggles. The group breaks out into whispering, every now and again shooting a look over their shoulders at you.

You look away quickly, pretending not to notice, but you can feel the heat in your cheeks rise. Some kid calls out for your assistance, they’ve gotten a bunch of quarter’s stuck Tempest, but you ignore them. Instead you put all your effort into straining your ears, to try and hear what Laura and her friends are saying about you.

Which turns out to be easier than expected.

“Hey” Laura says, her and her friends now standing beside you.

You jump, barely maintaining your composure “Um yeah hi, what’s up” you lean against the counter top, trying to look casual.

They giggle again, and making you scowl.

“Yeah I’d like to return this movie and get a refund, it was absolute shit” she pushes Friday the 13th across the counter with just her two index fingers and her group of friends all cackle behind her.

She raises an eyebrow and flashes you a smirk, a complete far cry from the girl who sat with you on the steps last night. You don’t like this new Laura Hollis, or at least Laura Hollis in the company of friends.

You kinda expect her to be joking but when she continues to stare you realise she’s serious.

“Well sorry but I can’t give out refunds just because you have bad tastes in movies” you reply with your own smirk. Who does this chick think she is fucking talking to you like that?

She doesn’t look pleased with your answer and turns her attention to a weaker target.

“Hey Paul” she almost purrs, making you roll your eyes and almost gag.

To his credit poor old Paul looks genuinely confused “um yeah hi” he says, eyes darting between you and Laura, expecting this to be some kind of prank or trick.

You just sigh heavily and give a disinterested shrug.

“This movie, I didn’t like it can I get a refund?” Laura asks, voice all sing songy, complete with batting eye lashes and a cute smile. You just stare blankly completely shocked, where was the cute, funny and most importantly ‘Nice’ girl from last night.

“Uhh, well I’m not really meant to give out-“

“Oh please, just this once” one of Laura’s friends say, trying to bite back a giggle.

“Oh okay I guess just one time won’t hurt”

You let out a groan as he hands her ten dollars rather than the paid five dollars for the movie, earning him a kiss on the cheek from one of the nameless friends, which seems to boost his confidence.

“You know ladies if you’re interested we could-“

“No we’re really not” replies Laura, not even looking at him. She has her money back, making Paul now useless. And I’ve come to realise she’s not the kind of girl who will give you the time of day, unless she wants something from you. _‘So last night… she was just using me’_ you realise.

“I fucking give up” he mutters voicing everything you’re thinking and walks back to his corner to sulk with another comic.

“That was a really dick move Hollis” you shake your head at the younger girl “I dunno why but I thought you were better than that, but I guess I was wrong”.

Her friends all laugh at your comment, but you can see a flash of hurt and guilt on Laura’s face, even if it only lasted for a second.

“Yeah well whatever” she says, her comeback was so weak now you’re the one laughing.

“Why are you acting so different Laura?” you ask, voice now soft and sincere. You’re actually really curious.

Laura’s eyes widen at your question and her friends all look confused.

“Laura what’s she talking about” curly friend asks her.

“I dunno, ha, maybe she’s got like some lesbian crush on me or something” she stutters out with an awkward chuckle that no one seems to know how to respond to.  

At that point you just put your face in your hand, too shocked to even reply. Reallllllllly? That what she was going with. Fucking hell this girl is a piece of work.

“eww” you hear one of her friends whisper to another which is almost comical, when the two of them take a step back from you. ‘ _Oh teenagers, you have so much growing up to do’_

Laura hasn’t said anything since her ingenious comment of making you out to be some lesbian predator. Instead she’s just staring at you with wide eyes, like she shocked herself with her own statement. You would normally feel sympathetic, when a girl looks at you with such a forlorn expression, but you’ve put up with too much bullshit today, you don’t think you’ll ever look at Laura Hollis the same way again.

“Come on Laura, it’s almost 6 we’re going to be late for Kirchs’s party” Curly snaps her fingers in front of the short blonde, trying to drag her away.

With one last final stare at you, the younger girl finally let’s her friends pull her away and out the store. However she’s back a second later, slapping the ten dollars down onto the counter, before sprinting back out of the arcade.

You pick up the crumpled up ten dollar bill, unravelling it to find a note with the words ‘I’m sorry’ written across it.

“Yeah sure you are” you mutter under your breath.

 

* * *

 

You clock out early again, the arcade begins to feel suffocating. Surprisingly Paul says no problem at you leaving early and promises not to tell your boss.

On your way home you feel a wave of anger wash over you. So you smash your mix tape you played for her against the side walk and throw the ten dollar’s into the bin.

Your house is empty when you make it home. There’s a cold microwave dinner on the table for you and a note from your mother.

“Gone out of town for the week, pick up your brother from his party tonight”

“Ugh fucking really”

Again you feel that same anger build up in your chest, you end up throwing you dinner out into the backyard for the strays to eat.

You storm inside, gripping the counter top in an attempt to calm yourself down. It doesn’t calm you down exactly, but you feel less like breaking and throwing stuff so that a plus you guess.

It’s nearing midnight when you finally get into your beaten up Ford Capri, it takes several minutes for the piece of shit to start.

Wilson Kirsch lives near you neighbourhood. His family isn’t exactly poor, but they are nowhere near rich, however with his dad being a raging alcoholic, Wilson has an excellent supply to one thing that make teenaged parties bearable.

You get there around 12:30 and the party still appears to be in full swing. There’s a dude passed out on the front lawn, which maybe you should go check on but you really couldn’t give a shit.

You intend to sit in your car and brood until your brother’s most likely drunk ass realises it’s past midnight and stumbles out to find you. No way in hell you’re going to be caught dead going in there.

You find it particularly odd there’s a party on the day after prom, perhaps it’s an after after party. You chuckle at your awful joke.  

You’re right, he doesn’t take as long as you expected, out stumbles your drunk brother followed by a group of other kids whose unwilling siblings have also come to pick them up, to save them from the wraith of mum and dad. Those included are Curly friend, holding up a crying Laura Hollis who both get into a car driven by a tall red head who looks vaguely familiar but you can't quite tell from a distance. Whom Laura seems to ignore when the red head asks if she okay.

There something wrong, you can tell immediately, from the way she limped across the front yard and from the fact she had no shoes on. Her hair was a mess, and you felt something unpleasant boiling in your stomach…. Something bad happened, you can’t shake that feeling, something really bad happened.

  
“Carrmmmmm” Your brother slurs, getting into the car, clearly being drunk is the only time he’s affectionate. But you ignore him, instead eyes fixed on Laura as she cries in the back seat of a car, curly friend stroking her hair as Big Red pulls out.

“Carmmmmm I think I’m going to be-“he doesn’t finish that sentence, as he heaves up his dinner.

“Are you fucking kidding me” you snap, he’s yacked all over your dashboard, mother is going to fucking kill you.

“You fucking idiot” you slap the side of his head, quickly turning back to the window, but Laura is already gone.

“I sorry Carm” he sniffles, yacking again, this time out the window.

“ughh, I know buddy” you rub his back “Let’s go home”.

 

You don’t sleep that night, too many things had happened, you can’t stop thinking about them.

So you stay up all night, making another mix tape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ello m8s   
> Sorry for any grammatical problems, just point them out and I'll fix em  
> also for this chapter Lafontaine is referred to as susan by all characters, this is because they have yet to talk about being non binary and wanting to be referred to as laf  
> however have used they their pronouns when carmilla is talking about them, this is technically breaking the canon of the story (as laf has not told carmilla about their pronouns) but i didnt want to upset anyone and it just felt weird referring laf as she or her, so I stuck with the neutral pronouns.

When you’re not working at the arcade you can be found… at the arcade.

Now some,…. With that some being your mother, your brother, probably your dad if you had one, would tell you that you need to get a hobby. One that isn’t video games. And yeah perhaps they have a point. Perhaps maybeeee when your mother is screaming at you “Too get a life” or “Get a real job” at one in the morning, throwing plates and waking the neighbours she does have point. But not one that you can see nor will acknowledge. Besides as shitty and disgusting, and mind numbingly stupid ‘ROCKO’S ARCADE AND MOVIE PALACE’ is it’s pretty much the only place you want to on the Weekend… well besides your bed.

Not that you really enjoy the place, you pretty much hate everyone in there, but there’s just something so addictive, so hypnotic about playing Ms Pacman or Centipede from 9 till 11. You blame your mother for not being able to afford a NES, then maybe you wouldn’t have to waste your weekends in this shit hole. You blame your mother for a lot of things, the spiteful bitch.

You also blame Laura Hollis for the fact that you can even score 20k in Ms Pacman. You let out a tired groan as you get caught by another ghost.

Like every weekend you’ve strategized how to get the most amount of plays on each machine. By wearing a pair of Will’s old pants which are about two sizes too big, you can optimize the deep pocket space, allowing you too filled each hole to the brim with quarters.

You score doesn’t even make the top ten, but at least the name CRM still holds the number one on the high score. Over 200K points, is your personal best, no one else has even come close, and even with that score you’re still an armature compared to some.

But today it looks like beating you PB is out of the question.

You grab another fist full of coins and shove them into slot. _‘Okay let’s at least get past 40k’_

You can barely keep up with the movement of the game, maybe you should have gotten a coffee, or 6 before you decided to waste your weekly earnings.

“Wow you suck” some kid tells you, as your die once again.

Perhaps it’s the dark circles under your eyes or your wild un-kept hair, but the kid backs off after you flash him glare… or perhaps it was the fact your eyes were twitching…. Yeah maybe it was that.

Dam Laura Hollis for making you stay up all night to make her some shitty mix tape, that she probably will never listen to because she’s a stuck up bitch. God, you bet she doesn’t even appreciate all the effort you put into it. What a bitch.

You feel someone bump your shoulder, making you once again die.

“What the fuck” You snap, spinning around to face an equally angry short red head.

“Hey! You were taking forever, other people want to play you know” They exclaim and you only just notice the line that has formed behind you.

“Fine” you mutter, moving out the way to let them assume control of the machine.

You don’t leave however instead decide to watch the red head play.

They’re…. decent… okay they’re pretty good… not as good as you though.

“You know it’s kinda creepy, you leaning over my shoulder like that” they say eyes still glued on the screen “It’s really putting me off”.

You ignore their comment

“Go right” you instruct them, as two ghost almost trap them in a corner.

“Shut up and let me play” they mumble in an annoyed voice, yet they still do as you said.

They let out a sigh of relief after they dodge the two ghosts “I was going to go right anyways”.

Yeah, sure they were.

They don’t get much further but manage to get higher than any score you had gotten that morning.

“Dam” they chuckle as a ghost catches them “It always the red one”.

“50k is still pretty good for a beginner” you tell them, you tone perhaps a little bit too arrogant.

“Beginner” they laugh “Okay then”

You follow them over to the Centipede machine.

“Well, maybe not a beginner, but you’re no pro” you say trying to correct yourself.

 “You’re fucking weird dude” they say, whilst emptying their pockets “Dam only have enough for one more game”.

You don’t listen to what else they have to say, because out the corner of your eye you spot a familiar short blonde and a curly haired ginger.   
“Shit” you mutter and duck behind the random short red head you’ve been following around.

“What the fuck” they snap as you bump them, making them die. They look over to see what you hiding from, and let out a little gasp.

Suddenly much to your displeasure they break out into a bright smile and start waving at the two girls.

“Hey!” they call out waving “Hey Perry! Over here”

“Oh my god Susan?” the curly ginger… which must be Perry, says in disbelief.

“Oh my god it’s been years” you’re hiding spot says, rushing towards the pair.

The pair embrace with the shorter of the gingers lift the other off her feet.

You try to duck behind the machine, when Laura spots you. Realising you’re caught, you lean causally against the machine, a cocky smirk in place to hide your nervousness.

When she approaches you notice she’s paler than usual and dark circles cling to the bottom of her eyes. But she smile none the less, a smile more in kin to the girl you met on the steps.

“Hello” she says, mimicking your causal pose against the machine.

“Hey” you reply, not looking at her. Eyes purposely staring past her, attempting to pretend like you’ve got better things to do.

“You work Saturday’s?”

“Nope”

There’s a pause between you, as you both watch the two red heads pull each into another hug.

“They use to be best friends you know” Laura explains, even though you didn’t ask “But then Susan had to move away, I guess their back now, Perry will be please”.

“Hmmm” you hum, still not really caring.

“It’s kinda sweet when you think about it… I mean imagine someone you haven’t seen in a really long time, and then one day they just come back into your life, like they never left” she whispers.

You look down and notice she’s playing with the charm of the necklace she’s wearing, and there are unshed tears in her eyes. She returns your gaze and you both stare into each other’s eyes.

“Yeah I guess that would be nice” you mutter gaze still fixed on her, but your mind picturing the face of another.

Laura breaks away first, quickly wiping her eyes and letting out a short sniffle.

“Ugh this is dumb, I’m going to ruin my make up” she chuckles, followed by another sniffle.

“Hold on” you say digging into to your back pocket.

You pull out a hand full of coins and your mix tape.

“Here” you hand her both, which she seems confused by but takes them none the less.

“Ummm thanks?” she laughs still awkwardly holding your ‘gifts’.

You let out a heavy sigh, slapping yourself repeatedly on the inside. You grab her hand free hand, making her flinch back and step away from you.

“Come on its okay” you reassure her.

She relaxes a little and lets you lead her over to the mechanical claw.

“The way I see it, now forgive me but I am about to make a huge assumption” you explain pointing at the claw machine “But you seem like the kind of girl who would like stuffed animals”.

“Are you freaking kidding me” she laughs, but you can tell she’s happy from the ear to ear grin she flashes you.

You take two coins from her hand and place into the slot and the machine hisses to life, lights flashing and a creepy robot voice cheers.

“Are you a winner?!” it asks as Laura grips the joystick.

“This is so creepy” she giggles.

“Okay now you gotta use strategy, I suggest going for the stuffed tiger, it’s the in the best position for a win” you explain.

She doesn’t take you advice, instead the claw moves wildly around the glass cage as Laura can’t decide between a Care Bear or a Tweetie Bird doll.

“Oh my god pick one” you try to instruct “You’re not going to win this round anyways, what does it matter”.

“I can’t decide” she cries out in excitement as the claw drops on its own.

It fumbles for a bit before grabbing the foot of the care bear.   
“Yes. Yes. YES!” she cheers as the care bear is lift into the air.

“Ha” she boasts, pointing a finger at you as she pulls out the toys “And you said I wouldn’t win”.

“Hm, beginners luck” you huff.

“You are so weird” Laura shakes her head “Here hold this” and she shoves the stuff bear into your un-expecting arms.

When did you become such a doormat? Especially to bitchy girls who have brushed you off…. More than once.

But surprise surprise you let her drag you around the arcade for the rest of the day... letting her spend your money as you carry around her stuff.

“Go left, No no, I said left not right!” you try to coach her as she mangles the joystick of Ms Pacman.

“I am going left” She laughs, barely dodging a ghost.

You shake your head as she somehow manages to not only beat, but double your score of the morning… and on her first try too.

 

* * *

 

 

The two red heads end up saving you from losing all your money, suggesting that you all go somewhere to eat. You’re reluctant at first, having never left the arcade before 7 on a Saturday, you usually just steal from the candy section for lunch. But Laura answers for you, by grabbing your hand and ‘asking where’.

You all end up going to Joey’s Pizzeria a place renowned for its famous secret source and giving people food poisoning. The latter being something Laura’s friend Perry complained about multiple times.

Without the other girls around from the day before and Susan around Perry seemed…. Well friendlier perhaps isn’t the correct word, but a lot less hostile. She didn’t actually talk to you, but at least she wasn’t bitching about you either.

Laura seemed more relaxed than she was this morning… which is sad when more relaxed isn’t flinching every time someone touched her.

Susan did most of the talking, telling us all about their time in New York. Perry seemed the most interested, crapping on about how much she loved New York (Even though she had never been…) and something about how great the shopping was. “It would be amazing to go, Laura we have to go after graduation” she beams at the blonde, who just nods silently, picking at the mushrooms on her pizza. Noticing the look on Laura’s face, Perry excuses herself to the bathroom, dragging a less than enthused Laura along.

You wonder if you should join them, but decide not to.   
Susan just laughs, rolling their eyes and muttering “Girl talk”.

“Sooo” they begin to say, but you just flash them a look and they immediately shut up. You both sit in silence till the other come back.

They’ve been in there for a least half an hour, and the entire time your leg has been bouncing like crazy and you’ve scratched the back of your hand so hard it started bleeding.

But they finally return, both smiling a little too brightly.

“Sorry about that, the uh… the pizza messed with my tummy a bit” Perry tries to explain.

“Yeah me too” adds Laura.

You know they’re lying, but simply nod.

“Well as… lovely, as… this, was I think we need to get going” Perry says turning to Lafontaine “Mum and dad will be so excited to know you’re back Susan”.

The pair both say goodbye, with Perry pulling Laura into a massive hug, whispering something into the blondes ear before kissing her on the cheek.  They both give you a limp wave, but at least Susan acknowledges you with a smile.

“Perhaps I should go too” Laura says looking at her watch “It’s getting late”.

You look out the window and realise its dark outside, you hadn’t even noticed.

You just nod, and are surprised when Laura offers to pay for your pizza. You refuse however and split the bill.

You help with her prizes, she’s won so many she can barely carry them all. So once again, you offer to walk her home. You look like a pair of fools, both caring oversized stuffed animals under each arm every now and again stopping to reposition them or eat some shitty year old mechanical claw candy.

“Hey” she says after walking mostly in silence “I, I want to… thanks for the tape”.

“Oh” you mumble, expecting her to have said something else “Um you’re welcome”.

You make it to the front of her house, and begin climbing those familiar steps. She sits down about half way and pats the spot next to her indicating for you to sit down. You do so without hesitation.

“It’s crazy I’m going to be graduating in a few weeks” she pulls out the tape you made for her flipping it over in her hands “I mean in a few weeks none of this is going to matter right, being class president, vice-captain of the cheer squad, goalie for the soccer team, captain of the debate team and all that bullshit I’ve spent the last four years pouring all my time and effort into”.

You don’t really know what to say, so you just listen as she continues, still flipping the tape over in hands.

“It just strange to think about, that all these years, it feels like it wasn’t me you know. Like it wasn’t me who dated Johnny Mavic Captain of the football team, it wasn’t me who won MVP three years in a row for debating, it wasn’t me who got voted prom queen to a dance she didn’t even go to, because her date was too much of a coward to show…. It was all just someone else”

She looks at you, as if expecting you to say something. You turn away unable to look at her, instead put all your attention on fumbling to unwrap a piece of candy.

She lets out a heavy sigh and you know she’s disappointed but everything was just too real for you to deal with.

“She was probably too tall to dance with anyways” she says and begins laughing hysterically.

You look at her stunned at the sudden outburst, but soon find yourself joining in… even if you don’t know what was funny to begin with, maybe it’s because how ridiculously loud her laugh is and how it sounds so odd coming out of someone so small.

“Who... Who, is too tall” You pant out between laughs, as Laura wipes away tears still chuckling.

“Danny Lawrence, tall red, plays lacrosse, captain of the-“

“Track team and daughter of Edward and Rose Lawrence, yeah I know her” your tone is bitter as you finish her sentence. That’s who had picked Laura up the other night, the fucking white Knight herself. Why in god’s name would Laura want to go to prom with that beanstalk?

“Yeah, I suppose she’s pretty well known around town”. She lets out a huff and slouches over, resting her chin in her hand, looking downright pathetic.

‘For being a rich asshole’ is on the tip of your tongue, but you keep your mouth shut… besides, Laura is kinda rich asshole too.

You hum a response and join her in her slouched over position.

“You doing anything tomorrow?” she asks handing you a piece of candy she couldn’t unwrap.

“Going to the arcade” you answer handing her back the now unwrapped candy.

“Besides that”

“Oh… uh nothing I guess”

“Cool… wanna hang out?”

“Yeah sure” you shrug nonchalantly, but you brain is yelling no. You’re blowing off another day of getting a new high score to spend with a girl you not fully sure even likes you…. And you know has treated you like shit multiple times and still hasn’t apologised.

“Cool, cos you spend wayyyy too much time at that arcade” she laughs, making you frown.

‘You would too if you were me’ you think to yourself.

Before you can answer, the door to Laura’s house opens behind you.

“Laura what are you doing out here, you’re going to freeze to death” Comes a loud male voice making you both jump up.

You turn to see a surprisingly tall man, with tan skin and a dirty blonde hair. There is no way that this giant could be Laura’s father you think until Laura utters “Sorry dad”.

You expect this hulk of man to throw you off his front porch when he finally notices you. Instead he smiles brightly, eyes twinkling like Laura’s.

“Oh hello, are you one of Laura’s friends” He asks, coming over and putting an arm around Laura.

“I uh,I’m… yeah?” You stutter, looking at Laura for guidance.

“She’s a friend from school daddy, new this year” she says quickly “Carmilla, Daddy, Daddy, Carmilla” she points between us and her dad takes your hand into a firm hand shake, seizing it so tight you would be surprised if he’s broken a finger… or two.

“Glad to meet you Carmilla, it’s always nice meeting Laura’s friends, but I’m sorry I’m going to have to cut this meeting short, because Laura it’s getting late, you need to get inside, the street lights are already on”

“Ugh dad seriously” Laura groans, looking embarrassed

“Yes seriously, you stayed out late the other night and almost gave a heart attack” He answers sternly

“Ugh you’re so embarrassing” she huffs.

You watch the exchange between father and daughter awkwardly, not really sure if this is normal or not. But the arguing seems to be light hearted making you feel less uncomfortable.

“Well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then… if dad lets me out of my room” she says faux bitter voice.

“You wound me Laura” He laughs as the pair turn and walk to the door.

“Meet me here at 9 am” she calls out behind her shoulder as her dad jokingly pulls her inside, making her giggle. You wait on the steps until you can no longer hear their laughter.

It’s only 8 when you leave Laura’s house, there’s still 3 more hours until the arcade. You check your pockets to find you still have some coins, around about 10 games worth.

But the words ‘you spend way too much time at that arcade’ rings in your ears and instead you head home.

_‘Too much time at that arcade’_

_‘A friend from school’_

_‘Danny Lawrence’_

_‘Not the real me’_

All the thoughts that occupy your brain, making it impossible to sleep. You wonder about your mix tape and if she listen to it before going to sleep tonight or if she just threw it aside with all the stuff animals she had won.

‘She probably thinks its shit anyways’.

You lie in bed trying not to think about it, but the nagging in your head becomes too much.

So you get up and make another one.  


End file.
